Forum:2013-03-13 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- A snack shop right next to the herb shop? Convenient... —Undomelin ✉ 07:59, March 13, 2013 (UTC) : And the House of Salt right next to a snail shop selling salt-free snails. Argadi (talk) 08:56, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Well--now we know how Der Kestle plans to show off Higgs' fighting abilities. The gesture perceived as mercy from the Princess of Doom is, in fact, a sick joke on the part of DK. It likes to think it's funny. I hope Higgs really can fight as well as DK expects. I vas beginning to like him. Lady Blanc (talk) 14:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I wonder what Higgs will consider his mission objective to be. Survive? Adequately met by ducking and running. Clear the enemy forces out of town? Adequately met by getting out of the way, and then chasing them. Destroy the enemy forces? Look good for the ladies (or for one particular lady)? That's gonna be tougher. NathanTheRammer (talk) 18:32, March 13, 2013 (UTC) : marginally.^^ Finn MacCool (talk) 19:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) And here I was hoping that Agatha had browbeaten the Castle into showing some mercy. Luckyblackcat (talk) 03:13, March 14, 2013 (UTC) : A week or two ago I realized why I got so impatient with the Castle's interminable toying with the poor Wulfenbach troops. The Castle is a jerk, pure and simple. It's a bully, and I thoroughly dislike bullies, even if they're on the side of Our Heroine. And to reinforce my dislike, here we see the Castle at it's jerkiest, a malicious practical joker. Mind you, I must confess that I did laugh when I saw this page, but once that was over, all that remains is a burning desire to see the Castle get it's comeuppance. Rancke (talk) 13:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't think Agatha even knows all that's going on right now--she's kind of got her hands full with minutiae. And even if the order came from her to chase the Wulfenbach troops out, leave it to the Castle to arrange the details in such a way as to entertain itself. I think the Castle's even worse than a bully, who is mostly looking for self-empowerment by demeaning others. I think it is an out-and-out sadist, taking great pleasure in the pain and fear of its victims. Thank God its original template, Faustus, is gone; he must have been some piece of work! Lady Blanc (talk) 14:39, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Of course DK is a sadist. With its personality fragmented and almost destroyed, what was the experience of the prisoners in the Castle? Homocidal sadist! This is and always has been its defining quality. No wonder Barry and Bill never spent much time there. The Jaegermonsters like their fun but are loyal to the house Hetrodyne first. DK tries to run things its own way and Agatha knows she needs to keep a close eye on it. SBooth (talk) 16:52, March 14, 2013 (UTC) There's a symmetry here: Agatha has the Castle, and Klaus has Bangladesh DuPree. People who live in psychotic houses can't cast the first stone. I think the decision to run the Wulfenbach forces out of town without unnecessary killing really is a command from Agatha. The degree to which it's being obeyed shows how effective The Lion was: Agatha mostly has the upper hand. Higgs isn't going to arbitrarily start fighting a bunch of fleeing troops. That's so not-his-style. Ordinary Wulfenbach troops, fleeing from the amusement of the most sadistic entity in Europa, aren't going to trouble themselves about an oddly unconcerned Wulfenbach airman. Is he drugged? Suffering from a concussion? Secretly an ancient Heterodyne vampire? Not something for Wulfenbach Redshirt #4 to worry about. To stage the show that Zeetha has been promised, we need a twist. The most obvious option is that someone recognizes him. The next most obvious option is that Klaus drops in, as soon as the troops are clear of the gap. I'll guess that it's both. --Dsws (talk) 17:33, March 14, 2013 (UTC) You know, I was wondering when it would get back to them. So, I see a few ways this could turn out: Someone could recognize him as a Wulfenbach airman, as Dsws suggests. This could create some awkward questions about why he seems determined to stay in the killer death trap of a town, especially if he wants to keep his cover. If he starts fighting, that means that a) he's deserting Wulfenbach forces in favor of the aforementionde killer death trap, and b) he's taking on a small army by himself; who would do that? So, that should make things interesting. Also, DK's plan mught suddenly dawn on him, and he will sigh and start fighting, as he knows he probably can't get around it. Or he will do a dissapearing act. Or, he will be severely outnumbered or whisked away by his "comrades" when a certain green-haired Skifandrian shows up, demanding that he not go anmywhere, because nobody else knows where he hid her swords. :) HeterodyneGirl (talk) 18:53, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Disappear? Oooh! I like that idea! Does Higgs know a secret passage in the nearest house (or in the manhole right below him) that DK doesn't know about? This would be fun! (And would give DK some comeuppance too!) NathanTheRammer (talk) 20:23, March 14, 2013 (UTC)